


Trust Exercise

by LacePendragon



Series: Reposted RWBY Fics [39]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Top!Summer Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePendragon/pseuds/LacePendragon
Summary: When Summer suggests a bit of a role reversal, Taiyang is taken off-guard. And while it’s the first time he’s done something like this, he’s curious as to where it’ll end up.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Reposted RWBY Fics [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551526
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Trust Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> Another Poly STR fic! This is also a request from Tumblr for a re-up, and I was happy to oblige. Again, I wrote this as part of a smut writing binge in April of 2016. Man, what I wouldn't give to have that mojo back.
> 
> This one is also STRQ Beacon Days, and focuses on their more playful side in sex.
> 
> Enjoy!

Taiyang rested on the edge of his dorm room bed, watching as Summer paced the space between the two walls in front of him. Her face was pinched in worry, aging her almost five years. He wasn’t sure what the protocol was here. Summer rarely got upset, and usually she was quite vocal about what had upset her. This time, she hadn’t said a word.

“Summer?” Taiyang said, after watching her for several long minutes.

She stopped pacing and turned on her heel to face him. “I want to try something new tonight,” she said. Her voice was clear, but an edge of worry danced along it, staining her words with a quiver.

“Okay,” said Taiyang. He leaned back on the bed, hands planted in the duvet beneath him. “What?”

She glanced at Raven, who sat behind Taiyang, leaned against his headboard. The two had a conversation made mostly of eyebrow raises and one soft huff of annoyance from Raven.

“Well,” said Summer. She rubbed the back of her neck. The gesture belonged more to Qrow than her, but, as they were partners, she’d picked up quite a few of those traits in their four years at Beacon. “You see. I. Uh.”

“She wants to peg you.” The blunt words belonged to Raven, who said them with the same vague disinterested tone she said everything in.

Taiyang felt his face heat. Stared at Summer with wide eyes as she ducked her head and bit her lip.

“Yeah,” she said, quietly. “I do.”

Taiyang blinked. “Can I ask why?”

Summer shrugged. Too quick and too sharp. “I just… want to.”

Taking a deep breath, Taiyang nodded. “Okay,” he said.

“What?” asked Summer.

“Okay,” said Taiyang. “I’m game.” He looked back at Raven, then flashed a reassuring smile to Summer. Tried to hide the arousal he could feel flushing his neck. “Tell me what to do.”

Summer and Raven glanced to one another again. Another silent conversation that Taiyang would never understand. Then, Summer was nodding and walking over to him, gently discarding her hood on the desk chair, and climbing into his lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Pressed him back into the bed until his back hit the duvet and the top of his head brushed Raven’s crossed legs.

When Summer pulled back, she disappeared off the end of the bed and Taiyang smiled up at Raven. She watched him with a fond look, tinged with several years of vague amusement, and stroked his hair with one hand.

“You sure about this?” asked Raven.

Taiyang nodded, a bit too quickly. “Yeah,” he said. And he was telling the truth. “Not a big deal.”

“Might be fun?” offered Raven.

He swallowed, feeling his cheeks heat. “Might be,” he agreed, trying to sound casual. Based on Raven’s smirk, he hadn’t succeeded.

The bed dipped and Summer reappeared, dropping a few things next to her. She blocked Taiyang’s view of them as she crawled up the body and lounged across his body, kissing him again.

It was almost odd, to be in this position. Usually it was Raven who chose to climb atop him when they kissed. Summer was content to lay side by side or under him. Spread out and naked as Taiyang mapped every inch of her body with agonizing slowness. But, tonight, it seemed she’d turned the tables on him.

Her hands slid under his shirt, smoothing across the taut and slightly scarred flesh. Burn scars from Dust tattoos and too many close calls in his four years at Beacon. She drew his shirt up slowly, letting him raise his arms to pull it off over his head. Then her mouth was against the flesh, kissing and suckling it until Taiyang felt a pleasant warmth pooling between his legs and making him slowly grow hard.

Summer circled his hip with one hand and dug her fingers into his hair with the other. She rolled her hips into his and Taiyang groaned at the friction.

Raven’s hand found his shoulder and her other laced with Summer’s hand in his hair. They stayed like that for a little while, enjoying the warmth that slowly built up between them as they traded kisses and threaded their fingers in hair and hands and clothes.

After a while, Summer pulled back and pressed one last kiss to Tai’s lips. She tasted faintly like dark chocolate and strawberries from dinner. Her hands slid down his sides and to his cargo shorts. Unbuttoned and unzipped them before drawing them down his legs and tossing them to one side.

She cupped him through his plaid boxers, her hand pressing in enough to make him groan softly in the quiet of the room. Raven chuckled, her hands both stroking his face and hair languidly.

“Ready?” asked Raven. Taiyang nodded and lifted his head a tad as Summer let go. Watched as she grabbed the jar of lube and undid the top, setting it down next to his hip. Then, she climbed back up to him and rested with her knees on their side of his legs, just low enough to not actually touch his hips.

She slid off his boxers, grinning when his erection came free. There was something predatory in that smile that made Taiyang’s cock jump.

“Good?” she asked. He nodded again, swallowing. Taiyang spread his legs at Summer’s nudging. Watched as she dipped her fingers and coated them in lube. They came up slick and shining and she traced her dry hand across his hip.

With a gentle slowness that Taiyang had never had turned on him, Summer traced his hole with one slick finger. She bit her lip, watching the way he twitched back against the touch.

It slipped in, cold and foreign. Strange, but not all-together unpleasant. He wriggled a bit, frowning slightly.

“Okay?” asked Summer.

Taiyang nodded. “Weird, but fine.” He wiggled again. “Keep going.”

She slowly opened him up, fingers wriggling as she slipped in a second and then a third. Scissoring and curling and crooking inside him until his entire body was flush with want and his mouth was open. Wet pants slipped from his mouth and into the air. Raven stroked his sweaty face and limp hair.

He hadn’t expected to like this as much as he was. Hadn’t expected the crook of her fingers to feel anything but strange – foreign. But the longer she was inside him, the more those feelings shifted from odd to pleasurable. The more he felt her brush the nerves of his hole with the rest of her hand and the bundle of nerves inside him when she crooked her fingers.

He shivered and bucked back against her touch as her fingers withdrew, a slow moan slipping from his throat.

Summer smiled. “Good?” she asked.

He nodded, a touch eager. Flushed cheeks and wide eyes did most of the talking for him. “God, yes.”

She giggled. The sound sudden and explosive in the quiet of the room. Taiyang’s heartbeat thundered in his ears. He took in a deep, shaky breath.

Raven drew his head back so he looked up at her. She stroked his cheekbones with her thumbs, a soft smile on her face. “You all right?” she asked. “You look a little…” She trailed off, gaze flicking down to his straining cock and his twitching foot. “Tense.”

“I am _so_ all right,” said Taiyang, a little surprised by how husky his voice had gone.

Raven chuckled, her gaze flicking down to the end of the bed, where Summer was. Taiyang tried to look down, but Raven held his head tilted back, a smirk dancing on her features.

Summer settled back between Taiyang’s legs, and Taiyang felt something cool brush against his cock. He hissed and tried to move his head, but Raven held tight.

“Trust me,” she said. “It’s better to feel it, first.”

He raised an eyebrow. Raven shrugged.

“She’s tried it on me,” said Raven, casually.

Taiyang groaned, the sound soft and low. “God, I need to watch that.”

“Next time,” said Raven. She leaned over Taiyang, hair a cascading curtain around them, and pressed an upside down kiss to Taiyang’s lips. As she did, Taiyang felt something cool and bulbous press against his hole, and then it slipped in.

He gasped into the kiss, hips arching into Summer’s touch and breath catching around Raven’s lips.

“Oh god,” he breathed. Summer slid the dildo further and further into him until her hips rested against his. Raven released his head and he tilted it forward to look at Summer, the pressure inside his body making his toes curl and his breath shudder.

Summer stared down at him from where she was perched. Hands on his hips and cheeks flushed with want. Her pupils were so far dilated that the silver of her eyes was just a sliver around the edge.

“Hey,” said Summer.

Tai laughed, a little surprised by the tears prickling the corners of his eyes. “Hey,” he said back. His grin was shaky, his voice breathy, but he could still talk. For the moment at least.

Summer smiled at him. “You all right?” she asked.

“Yeah,” said Taiyang. He cleared his throat. “Go ahead.”

Summer nodded. She stumbled a bit, hands slick and slipping on his hips, then she thrust into him in short, shallow movements.

It was a foreign feeling, uncomfortable in its unfamiliarity, but pleasurable in the slow drag across his nerves – both inside and out. He shivered, gripping the sheets and tilting his head back into Raven’s lap. She stroked his hair and face. Hummed softly and whispered how well he was doing. Summer kept at it, her thrusts growing more enthusiastic and steady as time wore on.

Taiyang let out a soft curse as Summer brushed something like lightning inside him. Watched as Raven smiled down at him until he had to squeeze his eyes shut from the sensations. Hands and thrusts and slick, pleasurable heat. Still foreign. Still strange. Growing less strange by the minute.

He shivered and swore, cheeks burning and hands scrambling against the sheets. He gripped them, twisted them, fisted them as his body arched into Summer. As her thrusts grew stronger and he bucked back up into her touch. As every inch of his body came alive in white hot fire.

He could feel the end building up at the base of his cock. Could feel the way his entire body begged for release. He arched toward Summer, reached up to grasp his cock. Raven caught his hand and pressed it back into the sheets.

Taiyang keened, let his damp eyes flicker open to see Raven smirking down at him.

“Not yet,” she teased, voice low and throaty. But god, he was close. So close he might not even have to touch himself. Might not even need the extra push.

Might –

Summer drew out of him as he cried out. Slipped free and rested between his legs, the head of the dildo pressing against his cheeks. Taiyang bucked but she grabbed his hips and held firm. Slippery fingers slicked across his sweaty skin. She grinned.

“Not yet,” she said, echoing Raven.

Taiyang gasped, body twitching and fluttering back toward Summer’s ministrations. The knife edge of climax he’d ridden receded until it was only an ache in the base of his cock.

She slipped back in, hissing softly. Started again.

The end came faster this time. Driving him toward sweet, hot release as Summer’s thrusts grew sharper and more erratic. As his entire body ached and screamed and begged. He cried out, tears in his ears, arched toward her.

She fell free again before he came. Giggling again. Hoarser this time, low and throaty just like Raven’s voice tended to be.

And again and again. In and pushing fast and hard, only to draw back just before he could find release. Taiyang fisted the sheets and dug his head back hard into Raven’s lap. Screamed and keened and _cried_ , cheeks wet with tears and voice so hoarse he could scarcely make a noise. His voice fell away to wet gasps and high pitched whimpers.

His entire world became centered on the slick slide of her body against his. On the sound of skin against skin and the sharp breathing of three people. On Raven’s hands against his face. On Summer’s against his hips. On the heat and fire and hunger and _need_ that burned through him like an inferno until he knew nothing else.

And then it all came to an end. An explosion of pleasure and shouting that had him arching into Summer. Screaming into the room. Cursing as tears wet his cheeks and ran into his hair. His voice cracked and vanished. His cock sputtered and jerked. Summer’s thrusts centered on every oversensitive part of his body until the whole world whited out.

He gasped and shook as the world slowly spiralled down. As Summer pulled out of him and clambered up the bed. As Raven released one of her hands from him to slip inside Summer. As Summer cried out her own release and slumped as Raven. As Raven’s hand kept stroking circles on Taiyang’s face and combing through his hair.

He blinked up at the two women, curled up next to each other at the head of the bed, and managed a weak and watery smile.

“You good?” asked Raven.

Taiyang nodded, too tired to speak.

“Good,” said Raven. She bent forward and kissed his forehead. “Get some rest, we’ll make sure you’re okay.”

He hummed and let his eyes slipped closed, faintly aware of the cloth on his stomach cleaning him up and the soothing words being whispered in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! Big or small.


End file.
